heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Vol 1 70
:* :* :* :* :* * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Dr. John Thomas - treats Iceman * Unnamed army captain * Unnamed policemen * Unnamed medical personnel * Unnamed soldiers * Unnamed reporters Locations: * :* :* :* ::* Items: * * Vehicles: * Professor X's Rolls Royce * Magneto's gondola and balloon | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jay Gavin | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = If Iceman Should Fail! | ReprintOf2 = X-Men #18 | Synopsis2 = Following their battle against Master Mold and the Sentinels, the X-Men are given medical attention by the military, who commend the Professor and the X-Men for their assistance in destroying the menace. With Cyclops, Beast and Iceman injured, the Professor allows them to be taken by the military paramedics to the hospital, but mentally cautions his students to protect their secret identities. At the hospital, the doctors are unsure how to treat Iceman, who is in an unconscious delirium, prompting Professor to worry about this potentially being his first failure. Checking on the other X-Men under the pretext as a colleague instead of their leader, the Professor overhears their doctor commenting on the fact that they could learn so much more if they knew who the young Mutants parents are. Finding the Angel flying over a crowd of nurses checking the answering service with the mansion, the Professor is informed by Warren that his parents are coming to visit because they hadn't hear from their son in a while. The Professor calls the Worthington's and tells them that he sent his students on a "field trip" for materials for a coming exam. Although the Worthington's are relieved, they insist on stopping by for a visit for only a few minutes. Concerned, not only over this, but his charges recovering in hospital and a sense of dread, the Professor sends Warren back to the mansion to scout around. Warren arrives at the mansion to find no trouble on the grounds, however upon walking inside he is almost smashed by an axe which suddenly levitates out of the hand of a decorational suit of armor and smashes into the wall. Flying through the mansion the Angel accidentally flies into a mirror and knocks himself out. His strange attacker watches, lurking in the shadows, boasting that this is the first of the X-Men he will defeat. Back at the hospital, a doctor is almost done his examination of Cyclops, wanting to finish up by examining his eyes. Cyclops gives him a demonstration of his powerful optic blast, explaining that he cannot control him. Finding no other problems with the young Mutant, the doctor dismisses Cyclops into the Professor's care and the two walks the grounds discussing the state of the other X-Men. Deciding that Beast and Marvel Girl should remain at the hospital to watch over Iceman, who is still too injured to move, the Professor and Cyclops agree to return to the Mansion. There they find no sign of Warren, and are suddenly startled when Ceribro's Mutant alarm goes off. Going to investigate, the Professor examines his computer and learns that there is a super-powerful evil Mutant on the premises. Before Cyclops can warn him, the Professor is suddenly wrapped up in the coils of a mental-wave distorter and sealed behind a plexi-glass screen. Cyclops attempts to blast through it with his optic blast, but finds it redirected against him. Then the lights go out, and Cyclops is attacked by their foe in the darkness. Unable to see his foe, Cyclops is easily felled in hand-to-hand combat against their unknown attacker. While back at the hospital, Beast has totally recovered from his injuries, which he shows off for Marvel Girl. Jean is concerned about the Professor, and so they decide to check on Bobby. When they find that Iceman is still in a coma, the two decide to venture to the mansion to see what's happened to the Professor and the others. Arriving at the mansion, they rush into the front door and are shocked to find that the entire inside hallway has been coated with a frictionless surface. Beast suddenly slides across the room and into a specially prepared room. Jean manages to avoid the same fate by using her telekinetic powers. She is then confronted by their mystery foe, whom she recognizes immediately. Trying to keep him back with her telekinetic powers, she exerts herself too much and passes out. Back at the hospital, the doctor caring for Iceman is called into the Mutants room because his pulse is getting weaker and he's becoming more delirious. With no other choice, the doctor decides to try a new experimental drug on Iceman and sends the nurse to go and get it. While back at the mansion, the X-Men's mysterious attacker seals them in an enclosure of a high altitude hot air balloon and sets it loose where he hopes his foes will perish in the sky when they float up to 100,000 feet into the air. Releasing the X-Men into the air, the villain is satisfied that he has finally destroyed the X-Men. Shortly after, the Worthington's arrive to visit their son, however when they knock at the door they are greeted by the man who attacked the X-Men -- none other than Magneto! This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* * Supporting Characters: * * * * Dr. John Thomas Adversaries: * * - Other Characters: * Unnamed nurse * Unnamed mutant clone slaves Locations: * :* :* ::* * Unknown planet - Items: * * Vehicles: * Magneto's metal gondola and balloon * Magneto's Magna-car | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}